


Honoring The Pact

by krazikrys



Series: Breaking Baylee [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: Baylee is back on tour with the Backstreet Boys. It comes time for him to honor the pact his father made.
Relationships: AJ McLean/Baylee Littrell, Brian Littrell/AJ McLean
Series: Breaking Baylee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806304
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Honoring The Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know them. Never met them, except Baylee. This is TOTAL FICTION!
> 
> I don't know why my brain wanted to continue this, but alas, here it is!

Baylee was sitting in the main room of the suite, his headphones attached to his phone, a notepad next to him, and his guitar in his lap. He had an idea and he was trying his best not to wake his parents. Only, he didn’t know that his dad was awake. He was relishing the time he was actually spending in a hotel room because it was farther and fewer between this time around. Closing his eyes, he listened to the twenty-second note he had recorded himself two weeks ago and tried to remember what was going through his mind at the time. He was so engrossed in what he was doing, he didn’t hear his dad come up behind him.

“Hey, Bubs, what’cha working on?” Brian asked, placing a hand on Baylee’s shoulder.

Pulling an earbud out of his ear, he looked up at his father. “Nothing major. Just playing around.”

“Alex wants to see you…” Brian said softly.

Baylee shook his head slowly and stood up. “What is it that he couldn’t have told me six hours ago?”

Brian shrugged but inclined his head towards the door.

Still confused, Baylee stood up and put his things back before following his dad out the door and down the hallway of the hotel. They stopped outside of another suite and Brian knocked. Alex answered the door a few moments later grinning. “I was beginning to wonder, Rok.”

Brian shrugged as he and his son entered the room. “Had to wait until Leighanne was asleep,” he admitted.

Grinning, Alex looked over at Baylee. “Yeah, wouldn’t want her finding out, now would we?.”

Baylee looked from his dad to his “uncle.” Alex was roughly the same height as he was. He was darker complected and had short dark hair and a beard. He watched as Alex stepped farther into the room. “What?” He couldn’t formulate the question that was running through his mind.

“You know what we talked about on your birthday…” Brian stated softly as he stepped in front of the door, blocking Baylee’s escape.

Baylee blanched. “Dad! No! That was a nightmare. It didn’t happen.” Brian stared intently at his son. Shaking his head, Baylee repeated, “No…” He started to move, but Alex was too quick for him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards his chest.

“You don’t get a choice,” Alex whispered. “A deal is a deal.” Baylee struggled against Alex’s hold on him. As he started to scream, Alex slid a hand over the young man’s mouth before forcing his shorts down his legs. Baylee tried to cry out at the violation, but Alex’s hand was clamped firmly over his mouth.

Baylee felt his “uncle” pull his hand off his hip momentarily and he tried to move, but Alex was quick in stripping himself. As he felt Alex’s fingers slide between him, he squealed and closed his eyes. “I’ve been waiting eight long years for this,” Alex whispered in his ear and Baylee’s eyes snapped open. He locked eyes with his father, begging him to make it stop. Brian just sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

Baylee grunted and bit his lip trying to keep from screaming. He knew the hand over his mouth wouldn’t muffle much if he truly just let himself go. Tears formed in his eyes as he felt the sting and pain course through him.

“Damn, Rok, I thought you broke him in? You’re bigger than I am.” AJ said near Baylee’s ear.

Looking at his father leaning on the door, he pleaded with his eyes but Brian just slowly shook his head. “Yeah, for his birthday.”

“So six months ago?” AJ asked, as he slowly pushed his way into Baylee’s body, holding the young man to him.

Brian nodded, closing his eyes and turning away.

“You know you’re gonna have some cleaning up to do with him…”

Brian could block the sight of what was happening in front of him, but his son’s muffled cries were still there. He was seriously beginning to doubt this pact he had made with the group. Sure, their times together were fun and even exhilarating sometimes, but how could he have agreed to let them violate his son like this? He could hear every grunt from Alex and every whimper from Baylee. It broke his heart. How would his son ever forgive him? Somehow, Alex’s hand must have slipped, because he heard Baylee call out to him, “Dad… please…” Brian opened his eyes and saw his son with tears streaming down his contorted face. The pain was evident in his expression. Alex’s hand went back to the teenager’s mouth to muffle his whines as he continued his torture to his body.

Unable to take Baylee’s cries or the vision of him in pain any longer, Brian stepped forward and said, “Stop! Alex, stop!”

Opening his eyes, Alex picked his head up and looked at Brian. He could see the anger under the surface. “Hey,” he said.

“We never agreed for you to hurt him,” Brian spat.

Alex smirked, holding Baylee to him. “Well, if you would’ve broken him in closer to tour, I wouldn’t be hurting him.”

“Just stop, Alex!”

Alex slowly released Baylee who crumpled to the floor in a heap of sobs. As he tucked himself back in, he slowly strode over to Brian. Grabbing his shirt, he held Brian near him, his face next to his. “Fine, I’ll finish with you,” he grumbled.

Brian pushed Alex back a step. “Later,” he snarled going over to Baylee and helping him up. He helped Baylee back into clothes and went to pull him into an embrace, but Baylee pushed his dad off.

“Leave me alone!” he cried as he raced for the door.

Brian was too slow to catch his son as he saw the door close. Closing his eyes, he knew he wouldn’t go back to the room. He wouldn’t tell his mom, that much he knew. But he wasn’t sure where he would go. Sighing, he looked down at the ground and banged the door with his fist. “Damn!” he cursed. He was just stepping back when he felt Alex press his body to his.

“Don’t think you’re goin’ anywhere, Rok,” Alex growled in his ear. “You told me I’d get your son and I only got half of him.”

“You got him, Alex!” Brian grunted. “You got what you wanted.”

Alex grabbed Brian’s wrists in one of his hands and pressed them above Brian’s head against the door. “Oh no. You kept your promise. I did get your son like we agreed. But I’m not done.”

Brian felt Alex strip him from the waist down much like he had watched him do to his son. It was mere moments before he felt Alex press into him. Brian bit his lip and grunted at the pain. There wasn’t enough lube. He wasn’t sufficiently prepped for this. Even though Alex was one of the smaller guys, Brian thought his eyes were going to explode from the pain he was feeling. He knew this was what his son had felt. Normally, Alex was a tad on the rough side, but this felt beyond anything Brian had experienced with him.

“Fuck, Bri,” Alex groaned, as he continued to roughly slam himself into Brian’s body. “You’re so God damn tight.”

Brian grunted. He just wanted Alex to be done so he could go track down Baylee. He wanted to apologize, try to make things right even though he knew his chances of that were slim to none. Feeling Alex unload inside him, Brian finally relaxed his body. He knew it wouldn’t be much longer.


End file.
